Demands for high-quality video contents such as high dynamic range (HDR) videos have been increasing. The higher quality has brought new challenges to video coding and decoding. For example, compared to standard dynamic range (SDR) video, high dynamic range (HDR) video content is characterized by, among other things, wider color gamut and broader luminance dynamic range that closely resemble the capabilities of human eyes. Chroma artifacts introduced in the video coding and/or decoding process, which may not be noticeable on SDR displays, may significantly distort presentation of the video on HDR displays (e.g., with peak luminance of 4000 candela (cd) per m2 or “nits”). Systems, methods, and instrumentalities for correcting color distortions in high-quality videos (e.g., without significantly increasing the complexity of the video codecs) may therefore be desirable.